Open Again
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: It's been a year since Spencer, opened herself to Wren and he pushed her away. Will she allow him back in. One-Shot


**Spencer POV**

Spencer put her long dark brunette hair into a ponytail, before she jumped into the shower. She sighed as the hot water flowed down her body.

She had so many things on her mind. She had to do an oral report in History class. A book report in English class. She had to meet with the student committee to discuss the fund raiser and she had field hockey to balance.

Spencer knew she was ambitious, head strong, and competitive. And she was damn proud of it. If people didn't like it, well screw them.

Her motto for being successful was to always strive to be the best, never admit defeat, and never show weakness.

Spencer turned the water off and got out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

Her parents had told her Melissa was coming home tonight and she wasn't to thrill about it. They could never get along, they were always in competition with each other.

She haven't seen her sister in over a year now. Her and Wren had been married for a whole year now. She couldn't believe that Wren had actually went through with it.

Spencer remembered the night, before Melissa's wedding, when she had got Wren alone and had confessed her feelings to him and had kissed him. And he had done nothing, but pushed her away and said that they couldn't.

She shook her head and pushed back the memory. She had been young, dumb, and foolish. She had grown a lot since then. But hard as she might, she still couldn't stop thinking about him.

Spencer still couldn't get the way his lips had felt against hers out of her head. She still remembered the way he had tasted and the way he had smelt. She got chills just thinking about it. He had said that they couldn't, but she knew he had wanted her. She had felt his hardness pressing up against her abdomen. Her nipples had tingled and she had felt the most wonderful sensation at the pit of her stomach. She blushed at her naughty thoughts.

If he had decided to take her then and there, she wouldn't have objected. She had only been with one guy before, but she knew she was quite capable of handling him. She knew he was big, she had felt it. Her mouth watered at the mental image. She knew he had been Melissa's fiance at the time, but she hadn't cared. She had wanted what she had wanted and that was him. If that made her wrong, then she didn't want to be right.

She remembered all to well what his arms had felt like wrapped around her. How her breasts had been crushed against his chest. She knew he had felt how hard her nipples had been. They had asked to be sucked, licked, and bitten.

Spencer shook her head. She gripped the sides of the sink and looked into the mirror at her reflection. Her troubled eyes stared back at her and they suddenly turned cold. She was done thinking about him. She had promised herself, that she would never think of him again, but that promise fell short.

She was never open about her feelings again. To any guy. She was afraid of getting hurt again. She never got to close or allowed them to get close to her. She would be damned , if she was going to let herself get hurt again. It was just too painful. She didn't wish that on anybody, not even her worst enemy.

Spencer pulled herself together. She was opening up the bathroom door, when she bumped into someone. She almost fell back, but the person grabbed her arm.

She let out a sigh of relief, then she looked up into her savior's face. She came face to face with Wren. The last person she wanted to see. For one moment her heart jumped. She ordered her heart to be silent. He still looked good as ever. She still didn't understand what he saw in Melissa. He still had that same easygoing smile that pulled at her heart strings. His brunet colored hair, was cut short. His eyes sparkled at her and they took her in slowly.

They started from her face and worked their way down. Spencer felt her heart rate quickened under his observation and her breathing had became unsteady. He finally torn his eyes away from her body and focused back on her face. His eyes searched hers, they were looking for something. She didn't want to know or cared to find out.

Spencer found her balance and then snatched her arm away. He gave her a stun look, but she ignored it.

"Thanks," Spencer said shortly.

"You're welcome," Wren said quietly. His british accent was still strong. She loved it so.

"I thought you guys said you wouldn't be here until tonight" Spencer said.

"Melissa, wanted to surprise you're parents" Wren said.

"It's always about what Melissa wants" Spencer said coldly. "I'm guessing you didn't have a say so in this".

"Actually Spencer, I'm the one that pushed for it" Wren said.

She looked shocked. She wondered why, but she wasn't going to try to find out. But curiosity got the best of her.

"I wonder why?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I bet you would like to know" Wren said coyly.

"Look, I don't have time to stand around playing a silly guessing game. I have to get to school" Spencer said. And she brushed passed him.

She left him staring after her. She resisted the urge to look back. She headed to her room. She decided to wear a purple halter top with some black skinny jeans. She went to put on her purple flats. Then she headed to her jewelry box and put on her purple hoop earrings and her matching purple watch.

Spencer headed back to the bathroom to do her hair. She was happy that Wren had gone. She didn't want to deal with him. She plugged in her curling iron. She wanted to put ringlets in her hair. When she was finished, she gave her hair a bounce with her hands.

She put on some clear lip gloss and put on some black eyeliner and black eyeshadow. She gave her face another look over, then headed back into her room. She grabbed her backpack and car keys.

Spencer headed downstairs to the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, when she saw Melissa and Wren. She didn't say anything, but headed to the toaster and popped in two pieces of toast. She then headed to the refrigerator and got out the pitcher of orange juice and the jar of grape jelly.

She grabbed a plate and a knife and her toast and sat down at the bar. She looked up and saw Wren gazing at her, with such intensity. Her hands became shaky, but she ordered them to calm down. She look down and then look back up again and he still was watching her. She wanted to know why he was staring at her like that. She finally torn her gaze away from his and looked at Melissa, but she was busy reading the paper.

Spencer fixed her eyes back again on his and found him still watching her. She was getting angry. He was being so obvious, that she knew that Melissa would notice. She didn't care if she did anyway. She finally got fed up with it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked coldly.

"You've changed that's all " Wren said.

"Is that a crime?" Spencer asked.

Wren just shook his head and smiled.

"Good, now that we got that established" Spencer said. And she went back to eating her breakfast.

"You know it's rude of you Spencer to just waltz in here in the first place without speaking" Melissa said nastily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Melissa, I wasn't aware that it was a rule stating that I have to speak to you" Spencer said sarcastically.

Wren just broke out laughing and Melissa shot him a furious look, but that didn't seem to stop him from laughing.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend Spencer, you're rude and you're cold" Melissa said coldly.

Spencer didn't let her words faze her. Her parents had nothing better to do, but to discuss her love life with Melissa. She wondered what else did they tell her.

"Have you ever thought about the fact, that I don't want a boyfriend Melissa. Unlike you I don't need a guy to keep my bed warm or depend on one" Spencer said icily.

Melissa gathered her newspaper and stormed out the kitchen. Spencer smirked. She poured herself another glass of orange juice and took a sip. When she finished, she took her dirty dishes to the sink. She was so busy washing that she didn't see Wren beside her, until she turned and almost bumped into him. He was standing, so close to her. All she had to do was reach her hand out to touch him.

"When I said you've changed I didn't just mean in your looks, but the way you act now. You're so cold" Wren said. " I never meant to make you that way".

"Who said you made me this way?" Spencer asked bitterly.

"Come on Spencer, you were never like this. Especially not towards me" Wren said. And he reached up to touch her face and started to caress it.

Her whole body tingled from his touch. It took all her strength not to sigh. She wanted them to stay like this forever, but she pulled back from his touch. She couldn't allow herself to be hurt by him again. It was just too much. She couldn't take her eyes from his.

"I have to get to school" Spencer said hoarsely. But she made no move to leave.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Wren asked.

"No, I don't. My feelings for you died the night you pushed me away" Spencer said convincingly .

He didn't say anything, but continued to stare deep into her eyes. She tried to step around him, but he didn't let her pass. She looked at him questioningly.

"I wanted you to hear this from me, before you're parents find out… I'm leaving Melissa, and before you ask she knows. She wants to keep the charade up until the end of the week, but I want let her. It was a mistake marrying her in the first place" Wren said."I want you, that's the way it should have been, but I was stupid and I'm willing to admit that now".

Spencer just stood there and stared back at him in shock. She didn't know what to feel or how to take this.

"Say something, anything" Wren said.

"What do you want me to say Wren?" Spencer asked with anguish. "Do just want me to say I'm happy that you finally came to your senses. You pushed me away Wren, when I decided to express my feelings to you. Did you know how much that hurt me? I was crushed. My heart shattered into a million pieces. And now you have decided that you want to be with me and I'm just suppose to accept that, I just can't I need time to think". And she ran out the kitchen.

She grabbed her backpack and car keys and headed out the door. She threw her packback into the back and got in and drove to school. She found a park and got out. She grabbed her backpack off the back seat and locked her doors, before heading in. She spotted Aria standing next to her locker.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Aria asked.

"Hey, and I just have a lot of things on my mind that's all" Spencer said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aria asked.

"Maybe later" Spencer said. And she opened up her locker to get out her books and then put her backpack in , then slammed the door shut.

"Sure, okay whatever you want" Aria said. "Do you want to go to a movie after school? There's this movie I've been dying to see. It's called The Sorcerer's Apprentice".

"I wanted to see that movie also. I didn't know if it was playing yet" Spencer said excitedly. "It would have to be after my field hockey practice".

"Fine by me, the later I get home the better" Aria said.

"Stuff still going on with you're parents?" Spencer asked with concern.

"Yeah, I need to get away now and then" Aria said.

"I'm sorry, things are going to get better, when they finally work things out" Spencer said.

"I really hope so, because I don't know how much more I can take" Aria said.

Spencer just gave her a hug and Aria returned it. They didn't care that they both would be late for their first class or that people were watching them. They needed this. They finally broke apart and pulled themselves together. They looked at each other and broke out laughing, then they headed to English.

After class was dismissed, Spencer went to the library to work on her book report. No matter how much she tried she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about Wren and what he had said. She knew he thought she had lied, when she told him her feelings for him were dead. Her feelings were far from dead, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, because she was afraid that he would push her away again. She was so afraid to let him in again.

She knew it should have made her happy to hear him say he was leaving Melissa and that he make a huge mistake by marrying her. Secretly she wanted to be happy, but she had to be smart this time. How her heart had lifted, when he said he wanted to be with her and that's how it should have been. He should have said that, the night before his wedding, when she had confessed her feelings for him, then they could have avoided all of this.

Spencer shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't do this right now. She had to work on this book report, if she wanted a good grade. She couldn't have any distractions. When she had got what she had wanted done, she was about to head to the committee meeting, when she realized that she had left one of her books in English class, so made a detour.

She was opening up the back of the classroom door, when she head voices. She recognized one has Mr. Fitz and the other as Aria. They were talking about meeting up at his apartment later after she had come back from the movies. He said he was planning on cooking for them and that he had already rented a movie for them to watch. It was both their favorite. She peeked in and saw Aria sitting on top his desk and leaning in, so that her arms were wrapped around his neck.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist. Spencer blinked several times to much sure she wasn't seeing things. She had no idea, that they were messing around. They played it off so well in class. She wondered how long had this been going on and why Aria never told her or the others. They would have never say anything or told anyone. She couldn't judge her, because of her situation with Wren. She continued to watch them. She couldn't blame Aria, Mr. Fitz was a hottie. She saw nothing wrong with dating older guys.

Spencer saw them kissing fiercely and passionately. They looked at home in each others arms. They had to be more careful though or someone other than her could have seen them. They finally broke apart and Spencer knew that was her cue to shut the door back quietly. She waited until they left the classroom together, before she went in and got her book.

She headed to the committee conference room. She knew she was a little late, but it would be okay. When she got there everyone was already settled around the table eating refreshments and discussing the fund raiser. She took her seat and threw herself into the conversation. They decided to get a local restaurant to supply food, so they could sell plates. They decided to go with BBQ and Chicken, Coleslaw, Green Beans, and Hushpuppies.

After the meeting broke up, Spencer headed to field hockey practice. She changed into the required uniform, then headed out onto the field. Practice was intense, but of course it would seem that way. They had an actually game in three days and the coach wanted them to win. She said she wouldn't accept failure. She played with determination and she played hard. She cleared her mind of anything that didn't relate to the game.

When the coach finally blow the whistle to end practice the team headed to the showers. Spencer let her mind stray back to Wren. His words kept repeating themselves in her head. She kept on debating with herself on whether or not to open herself back up to him again. She wondered how it would feel to have his lips pressed against hers again. The feel of his tongue stroking hers. She moaned at the thought and felt her breasts swell and her nipples harden.

Spencer wondered what it would feel like to have his hands all over naked body and she became wet and started to feel a tingling sensation between her thighs. She wondered how it would feel to have his mouth and tongue on her breasts. Sucking and teasing them to no end. She shivered uncontrollably. She thought about that same mouth and tongue between her thighs. Sucking and licking her to new heights. She moaned louder at the prospect.

She shook her head, but the thoughts kept coming. She wondered how it would feel to have him thrusting inside of her, pushing her to the brink of insanity. She shook her head again and got out of the shower and dried off. She threw her clothes on and headed to her car.

When she got home she headed to her room. She was just walking into her doorway, when she saw Wren standing in her room. He turned to look at her and she couldn't stop the blush. She had just got done fantasizing about him.

"What are you doing in my room?" Spencer asked.

"I was just waiting for you to come home. We have to talk" Wren said.

"Can this wait, I'm going to a movie with Aria" Spencer said. "And I really don't want to talk about anything that involves us".

"No, it can't. I want to talk about it, even if you don't " Wren said. "Listen Spencer, I know I've hurt you, even if I didn't mean to. You opened yourself to me completely and it was beautiful. I've regretted the why I acted by pushing you away, but it was for your own good ".

"Why do we have to talk about this? I just want to forget it and I just want to forget you" Spencer said with frustration.

"I know you don't really mean that Spencer. I'm sorry and I hope that you could forgive me" Wren said. And he reached out to pull her into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed deeply. He held her tighter to him.

"I would have been more of a jerk if I had just decided to take you and then still end up marrying Melissa, I didn't want to do that to you. I wanted you more then ever and I still do" Wren said.

"I would have let you taken me" Spencer quietly.

"I knew you would have, but I just couldn't do that to you. Because I cared so much for you, but I didn't want to admit it or was afraid to admit it at the time. I was still coming to grips with my feelings. I've never felt this way about anyone, before I met you" Wren said.

"I wouldn't have cared" Spencer said fiercely.

"Yes you would have, I would have ended up hurting you even more" Wren said. " I just took the easy way out by marrying Melissa".

"Are you really leaving her? Spencer asked.

"Yes, I already filed for divorce" Wren said. " Now I'm going to ask you again and hopefully this time you will tell me the truth. Do you still have feelings for me?".

" Yes, but I'm afraid" Spencer said truthfully.

"There's no need to be I promise to never hurt you again" Wren said. And he lifted her chin up with his hand and captured her lips with his and kissed her hungrily and deeply.

He prodded her mouth open with his tongue and stroked his tongue with hers and she shivered and moaned into his mouth. Their kissing became even more intense. He began to tail kisses down her neck and she threw her head back.

She let her fingers entangled themselves into his hair. He crushed his lips against hers again and he groaned against her mouth. He deepen the kiss once more. They both held nothing back and it felt wonderful and beautiful at the sametime.

Spencer got a hold of herself and pushed him away. She couldn't think straight right now. She needed time.

"I can't do this, but I really want to. I just need more time to process all of this" Spencer said. And she looked into his eyes.

"Take all the time you need, but know this… I'm not going away or going to let you turn your back on us" Wren said. And he held on to her gaze and then turned and left out of her room.

She let out a shaky breath. She got a grip on herself and started to get ready to go out with Aria. She put on her red off the shoulder shirt with her black mini skirt and her red low heels.

Spencer headed to the bathroom to do her hair. She plugged in her flat iron. When she finished, she put on fresh make-up. She put cherry gloss on her lips and put on black eyeliner and then put on some red and black eyeshadow.

When she was finished, she headed back into her room to grab her small red purse and her car keys. She then headed to her jewelry box and put on her small red earrings and her matching red watch.

Spencer headed to her car. She found a park, then got out and headed towards Aria, who was already waiting in line. It was pretty long. People weren't going to miss this movie.

"You look really nice" Aria said smiling.

"Thanks, you look nice too" Spencer said. And she returned her smile. "So you got anything plan after this?".

She wanted to see if Aria would tell her. Maybe then they could share their situation.

"Yeah, I'm going over to a friend's house" Aria said.

"I didn't know you were seeing anybody" Spencer said.

" I am, I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it" Aria said.

"You know you can tell me and the girls anything and we would never judge you" Spencer said.

"I know, but still it's different" Aria said. "It's more complicated".

Spencer wasn't giving up.

"Try me" Spencer said persistently.

Aria look hesitated to talk, so Spencer said it.

"I saw you two in the classroom" Spencer said. "I had to go back for my book".

Aria looked shocked, but soon she collected herself.

"I know it's wrong, but it feels so right to us. I just love being with him and he loves being with me. We didn't plan this or meant for this to happen. I didn't know he was going to be my teacher, when we first met just like he didn't know I was going to be his student. We've tried to stay away from each other, but it was useless. We can't deny our feelings. It's like asking us not to breathe" Aria said.

"If he makes you happy, then that's all I care about" Spencer said smiling.

"Yes, he makes me so happy" Aria said beaming.

"I need to be honest with you too. On the night, before Melissa's wedding I confessed my feelings to Wren and he pushed me away. Aria, I was crushed and hurt. And now he's back and saying he's leaving Melissa and he wants to be with me. He said he made a mistake by marrying Melissa, and that it should have been me the whole time. But he took the easy way, because he didn't want to admit or was to afraid to admit his feelings for me" Spencer said.

"So what now" Aria asked.

I honestly don't know, I want to let him in again, but I'm just too afraid" Spencer said.

"Just give it another try" Aria said.

"I will try" Spencer said. And they both paid, before heading inside. They both got a large popcorn and a drink and then went in to watch the movie.

She waved goodbye to Aria and headed home. She unlocked the front door and headed upstairs to her room. It was so quiet in the house. She guess nobody was here. She was just about to walk into her room, when she saw the bathroom door open. Wren came out roughly rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He had one wrapped around his waist.

Spencer couldn't stop her eyes from roaming his body. His chest and abs glistened with water. She licked her lips. Her throat felt dry. She wanted to run her hands up and down his chest and abs. Her breathing quickened. She finally torn her gaze away from his body and looked back into his face.

He had been watching her observe his body with an amuse expression. His eyes sparkled. She blushed. She hadn't meant to stare, but she couldn't help herself. She cleared her throat, before she spoke.

"Where's my parents?" Spencer asked.

"They took Melissa out to dinner to get her mind off of me leaving her" Wren said. His eyes looking her over ever so slowly. "You look stunning".

"Thanks," Spencer said softly. "So they know?".

Wren just nodded his head. His eyes never leaving hers.

"And of course they wouldn't ask you to join" Spencer said laughing softly.

"Nope, and you're father wants me out tonight, which I have no problem with because I was going to leave anyway" Wren said.

You're leaving?" Spencer asked sadly. " I thought you wanted to be with me".

Wren took a couple of steps, before he was standing in front of her. The towel he used to dry his hair dropped onto the floor.

"Yes, I want to be with you, I want that more than anything. And I'm just leaving to stay in a hotel" Wren said. And he reached out to tilt her chin up. " Have you thought about it?".

"Yes," Spencer said.

"And?" Wren asked.

"And I want to be with you too, so I'm ready to let you back in" Spencer said smiling up into his face.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me" Wren said smiling. He leaned down and crushed his lips against hers and kissed her hard, before pulling back.

"I guess we're going to have to explain this to my parents" Spencer said.

"I don't care what they have to say, but they aren't going to keep us apart" Wren said.

" So that means you're willing to stand up to them and not back down" Spencer said.

" Damn right, I will not let them interfere with us, with what we have "Wren said.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you're willing to stand by my side then I'm willing to stand by your's "Spencer said. And she captured his lips with hers and started kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his. Wren finally broke the kiss off.

"Let's head into you're room" Wren said breathlessly.

"Okay," Spencer said hoarsely. And she allowed him to pull her along. She was so nervous, that she took a deep breath. Her hands grew shaky again. Only he had that affect on her.

Once they were in her room. Wren let her hand go and stepped back.

"Do you want to go through with this?" Wren asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to do this, I want to give myself completely to you" Spencer said. And she pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop onto the floor. She next went to pull down her skirt. Not taking her eyes from his. She kicked it aside.

He devoured her with his eyes. They burned with want.

"You look perfect" Wren said.

"Thanks," Spencer said. And she smiled softly.

She reached behind her back to unhook her bra. It fell to the floor. Wren groaned. He stared at her breasts hungrily. She then bent down to pull down her panties and kicked them aside.

"Go lay on the bed" Wren said.

Spencer went without a word. When she was settled on the bed, she stared at him. He snatched off his towel and threw it aside. Spencer gasp at the size of him. She took him all in, his body was perfection.

Wren came to her and settled on the bed with her. He bent his head and started to trail kisses around her swollen breasts and Spencer moaned. She let her hands entangled themselves in his hair. She started to run her fingers through the thickness.

He took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it hungrily. Like a starving baby, while caressing the other breast. Spencer arched up into his mouth. He then started to suck on the other nipple, while caressing the other breast.

Wren bit and teased her breasts some more, before he started to trail kisses down her body. He flicked his tongue in and out of her naval and then continued down.

Spencer opened her thighs and gasp and moaned, when she felt his fingers spreading her. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her. He sucked and licked her.

He began to flick his tongue inside of her, while using one finger to pump in and out of her. Spencer moaned louder and thrashed her head from side to side.

Spencer began to move her hips in rhythm with his tongue and finger. He sped up his flicking and thrusting and Spencer threw her head back and screamed as she came into his mouth.

He slurped up every single drop. Then he climbed back up her body and settled in between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him. He thrust into her hard.

Spencer screamed and arched her back. He began thrusting in and out of her. He crushed his lips against hers. He groaned into her mouth, while she moaned into his.

She thrust her hips upwards to match his thrusting. He pulled out of her and then he thrusted back into her.

He sped up his thrusting. He pounded into her over and over again. Loud moans erupted from her mouth.

Wren switched his position, so now that Spencer was straddling him. She began to move up and down and back and forth. He placed his hands on both of her hips and moved her with him, while he thrusted upwards inside of her.

Spencer spread her knees, so that she took him in deeper with each movement. She threw her head and moaned.

He started to squeeze each of her breasts and then started to suck on the harden nipples. Spencer continued to ride him hard.

She felt herself tightening around him. He gripped her hips tighter.

"That's it, just let it go" Wren said. And he continued to thrust upwards into her rapidly.

She threw her head back again and screamed as she shattered. He pumped inside of her five more times, before he too came inside of her, filling her up.

Spencer laid her head on his shoulder. They both were breathing heavily. Fighting to catch their breath.

He lifted her head and captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply. He prodded her mouth open and stroked his tongue with hers. Teasing it slightly. He broke off the kiss.

"You up for another round?" Wren asked smiling.

" I could go again" Spencer said smiling.

Wren flipped her over and took her again hard and fast.

**Let me know what you think by reviewing me.**


End file.
